Unis pour la vie, aujourd'hui
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: Deux personnes se préparent chacune de leur côté pour le même événement. Deux coeurs ne feront plus qu'un.


_Cet OS pourrait être la suite d'une de mes fictions, ou pourrait être calé avant l'épilogue de "nouvelles années". J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture, bisous. _

* * *

**Unis pour la vie aujourd'hui**.

Hermione se regardait dans le miroir, elle arborait un sourire qui ne l'avais pas quitter depuis son réveil. Elle était encore en pyjama et il était encore tôt, Ginny se tenait derrière elle dans la même tenue, arborant le même sourire. Ginny tentait depuis cinq bonnes minutes de dompter la crinière d'Hermione.

- Je vais y arriver tu dois etre absolument parfaite aujourd'hui.

- Merci Ginny, je crois que je n'y serait jamais arrivée toute seule.

Les filles se mirent à rire tandis que Ginny s'occupait de la crinière folle de son amie.

Severus se regardait dans le miroir, il faisait la moue, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et cela se voyait. Il lui avait manqué quelque chose avec lui durant la nuit. Quelle idee stupide, mais pour lui faire plaisir et suivre ses traditions il avait accepté. Ce n'est pas juste ça qui fit qu'il eu une mauvaise nuit, le stress, la peur et peut-être aussi l'excitation.

Il s'était tellement agité en cherchant le sommeil qu'il avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés, il les peignit (geste peu familier) en souriant a l'idée qu'une certaine personne n'aurait pas autant de faciliter que lui

Ginny avait enfin réussi a dompter les cheveux d'Hermione, elle avait ré dessiné ses boucles afin qu'elles soient plus jolies, puis les avaient remonter en un chignon laissant échapper élégamment des mèches, une coiffure presque semblable à celle qu'elle avait lors du bal. Elle était passer au maquillage, chose dont Hermione avait peu l'habitude.

-Hermione, arrête de bouger sinon je n'y arriverai jamais

-Est-ce bien nécessaire ?

-Bien sur, tu doid être vraiment parfaite.

Hermione la laissa faire, après tout c'était Ginny la pro pour tout ça.

Severus avait fini d'arranger ses cheveux, mais pour les cernes il ne pouvait rien faire. Après tout, un peu de magie ne ferait pas de mal. Un coup de baguette et envoler les cernes. Il de regarda encore dans le miroir, se demandant comment il pourrait être beau, lui si blanc, si froid, que personne n'avait jamais aimé avant. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, l'inquiétude venait de faire place. Et si tout celal n'était qu'un rêve ? "Resaisis-toi !" hurla une voix dans sa tête. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son armoire.

Hermione était presque prête, il fallait maintenant passer à l'habillage. Elle pris le sac que lui avait apporté Ginny et l'ouvrit. Elle regarda à l'intérieur avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux et la bouche. Il y avait dedans des sous-vêtement tres sexy, elle entendit un petit rire derrière elle qui la ramena sur terre.

-Oh Hermione ne fait pas cette tête là. Fais pas ta timide ! Vous allez vous marier, cela fait trois nuits qu'il n'a pas dormi avec toi alors cette nuit sera très particulière.

Hermione rougit et les enfila, tandis que Ginny arriva en renfort pour l'aider à enfiler sa robe. C'était une robe en bustier, avec des roses blanches brodées sur le corsage, sans bretelles. Le bas de la robe était légèrement bouffant, en soie sans motif, Hermione l'avais voulut plutôt simple.

-Oh Hermione, tu es magnifique. Ginny versa une larme.

-Merci. rougit Hermione avant de contempler son reflet.

Severus pris son costume et l'enfila, il s'agissait d'un magnifique costume en queue de pie, avec une chemise blanche, il mit une cravate noire. Au départ il avait penser à la vert et argent, mais cela aurait été mal venu. Il regarda le morceau de tissu poser sur le dossier de sa chaise, puis il se mit a réfléchir à toute vitesse, noeud papillon ou cravate ? Il resta sur la cravate, pensant que le noeud papillon le rendrait ridicule. Il pris la rose blanche poser sur le bureau, et la glissa dans la poche de sa veste. On toqua alors à sa porte, et la tête dun jeune homme qu'il l'avait profondément agacé avant apparut.

-Il faut y aller c'est l'heure.

Severus le suivit sans rien dire.

Hermione venait d'enfiler ses escarpins blancs aux talons pas trop haut quand Ginny réapparu dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. C'était une robe moulante, en satin de couleur pourpre, elle lui arrivait au niveau des genoux. Hermione avait bien fait de choisir cette robe, elle lui allait comme un gant.

-Ginny tu es splendide !

-Pas autant que toi.

-C'est normal c'est moi la mariée !

Elles rirent en choeur lors que l'on frappa à la porte.

-Les filles il est temps d'y aller. Oh, Hermione, ma chérie tu es tellement belle.

-Merci maman.

-Ton père attendra à la porte de l'église il te conduira jusqu'à l'autel. Elle versa une larme

-Maman, pleure pas. Elle prit sa mère dans ses bras avant de sortir.

Severus attendait devant l'autel, il était nerveux. Déjà il ne se sentait pas à sa place, ce n'était pas vraiment un endroit pour les sorciers, mais il voulait le faire pour elle et pour respecter le souhait de sa famille. L'église se remplissait de plus en plus, le rendant plus nerveux, surtout à l'arrivée de ses collègues. Tout le monde était installé, et l'attente commença, il eu une boule au ventre. Et si elle ne venait pas ? Alors que l'angoisse montait, une musique commença, il se retourna pour regarder vers la porte.

Elle fit son apparition, elle était magnifique. Lorsqu'il la vit, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade, plus rien autour de lui n'existait. Elle marchait vers lui avec un immense sourire, cela le remplit de bonheur.

Hermione arriva devant l'église, tout le monde était entrer sauf son père qui l'attendais à l'entrée, sa mère qui était près d'elle et Ginny. Elle sortie de la voiture.

-Hermione, tu es magnifique. Lui dit son père.

Elle l'embrassa, lui attrapa le bras tandis que sa mère entrait dans l'église, faisant un signe que la mariée était prête. Lorsque la musique commença, elle ressera sa prise sur le bras de son père, ainsi que sur son bouquet de roses blanches. Puis ils entrèrent dans l'église. Ginny marchait juste derrière eux, avec un somptueux bouquets de roses rouges et blanches.

Arrivé dans l'église, Hermione fixa vers l'autel. Il se tenait là, dans son beau costume en queue de pie, il était en train de sourire, peut-être sans s'en rendre compte. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur lui, si bien que rien ne comptait d'autre que lui. Arriver au bout de l'allée, son père donna sa main à l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qu'il l'attendait.

-Tu es resplendissante. Lui chuchota Severus, avant que la cérémonie ne commence.

La cérémonie se terminait, ils échangeaient leurs voeux

-Hermione, tu m'as apporterce ce que je croyais impossible, de l'amour, la confiance en moi, et le bonheur. Je croyais que jamais plus je n'aurais connu cela car je ne le méritais pas, et tu es arrivé. Par cette alliance, je te promets de t'aimer, de te protéger, de te soutenir, de te défendre, de te rendre heureuse jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

-Severus, tu es celui qui m'a appris ce qu'est aimer. Tu es un homme merveilleux et je me suis toujours sentie en sécurité près de toi, tu me rend heureuse chaque jour qui passe. Avec cette alliance je te promets un amour étrenel, de te rendre heureux et de toujours prendre soin de toi

Après ses mots ils furent déclaré mari et femme, ils s'embrassèrent. La fête allait bientôt pouvoir commencer.

Hermione Granger devint enfin Hermione Snape. Ils étaient unis l'un à l'autre pour le restant de leur vie.


End file.
